Digidest-End
by Tootsie Roll
Summary: The Digidestineds are all too busy with their own problems to save the world. It's To Be Continued, so if you're impatient, don't read this.


Ok, so this is it. First fic ever. Please review when you're done, e-mail me to give suggestions or to chat, do whatever, and enjoy. A special thanx to Lilac, A, and Sammy for their help.  
  
"Things haven't been quite the same for the Digidestineds since they destroyed the Dark Masters. None of them seem to have any time for their Digimon," the narrator said in that annoying voice we all now too well.  
  
"Hey! Who asked you?" Matt challenged.  
  
"Sorry, just doin' my job," the narrator said defensively.   
  
"Well, let us do the talking from now on," Matt yelled. The narrator walked away, disappointed.  
  
Mimi placed her perfectly manicured hands over her ears. "Matt! Please stop yelling!"  
  
The Digi's and their Digimon were hanging out at the Odiba Park. Gennai had sent an e-mail to Izzy requesting them to meet somewhere they could talk in private. Everybody had changed since their last meeting. Joe has changed the most. He has grown his hair longer and now wears it in a ponytail down his back. Joe no longer wears glasses and has traded in his polyester shirts for black leather jackets. He hates to be called Joe, he now only responds to J. Joe doesn't want to save the world from evil Digimon anymore. He thinks Digimon is babyish and a waste of time. All Joe wants to do now is ride around on his motorcycle and be by himself. Gomamon rarely ever sees him anymore. Joe leaves his Digivice at home in the back of his closet.   
  
"What are we doing here anyway, this is a waste of time," Joe complained.  
  
"Everything's a waste of time to you," Izzy said under his breath.  
  
Izzy's life has changed so much as well. He has devoted his time to finding his birth parents. He wants to know everything he can about them and, hopefully, meet them. Izzy's internet hours have expired. His adopted parents have told him everything they know and, so far, all he knows are their names and where they used to live. But he will not give up until he finds them.   
  
"Gennai has asked us to mee-" Izzy began before he was so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Gennai-Schmennai," Tai said, depressed. "Who cares about that old geezer! Who cares about anything anymore. There is no point to this at all. We've destroyed so many Digimon that I've lost count and still they keep coming. It's no use, I give up!"  
  
Lately, nothing ever seems important to Tai anymore. All he does is mope around in his room and eat. But not very many people notice these two scars on his wrist. Tai never cut himself too deep because he always wigged out. But he can't stop thinking about his life. It just isn't good enough for him.   
  
"I was just about to say that Gennai-" Izzy started again before....  
  
Mimi let out a blood-curdling scream. "AAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"   
Everybody jumped up, all the Digimon digivolved to their next levels, and they all glanced about, horrified at what they would see.  
  
"What is it, Mimi, what do you see?" Sora asked.  
  
"I-I-I... b-broke... a... naiill!!!!!" Mimi wailed.  
  
Mimi wailed away while staring at her hand, horrified. Everyone was relieved but pissed off at Mimi.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?" Matt screamed at Mimi. "You scared the shit out of us!"  
  
Mimi is extremely obsessed about her appearance. More so than before, if that is possible. Every ten minutes she is looking in a mirror and fixing her makeup. She is very overprotective of her boyfriend. All of her money goes towards makeup and clothes. Not to mention that she is a major ditz.   
  
As Matt continued to yell and curse at Mimi, he became aware of everyone staring at him. "What are your problems?!?" Matt yelled.  
  
Matt never seems to be able to control his temper anymore. He is always yelling at his mom when he's living with her and yelling at his dad when he's living with him. Things have gotten so out of hand and unbearable for T.K. that he ran away a week ago, which is why he isn't at this meeting. This made Matt and his mom argue even more. So far T.K. has not come home yet, but he's safe with Patamon.   
  
"Please, Matt, stop yelling at everybody," Sora pleaded.  
  
"Mind your own business, Sora," Matt retorted. "Oh, listen, I think I hear your mother calling! Quick, Sora, go help her! Go!"  
  
Sora's chin quivered. Her eyes filled with tears. Matt had pushed her buttons. Sora's mother is terribly ill. She came down with a crippling, incurable disease. Sora has to look after her bedridden mother 24/7. The only time she gets to herself is when her mom is sleeping. The late hours of Sora staying up all night shows in her face and the way she acts. There are circles under Sora's bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. She could cry at the littlest thing and has a temper almost as bad as Matt's.  
  
Kari looked at Sora sympathetically and gave Matt the evil eye. We all remember Kari as sweet, loving, and caring. But our little angle has a secret of her own. Everything Kari does has to be absolutely perfect. Her grades, her social life, her looks, her appetite, and the list goes on. Every day Kari watches her carbos and calories. But not in a healthy way. Kari is anorexic. No one has really noticed that she is getting thinner and thinner because they're all too preoccupied with their own problems.   
  
"Why do you always have to make a bad situation worse, Matt?" Tai yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP, TAI!" Matt yelled back. "Why don't you go get a haircut?"  
  
"You shouldn't talk, bird's nest!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Matt said sarcastically. "Where'd everyone go? I can't see! Tai's hair is in the way!" Matt made sure to put an emphasis on the words 'Tai's hair'. ;)  
  
Tai and Matt started a huge argument and volleyed insults back and forth. What else is new?  
  
Izzy whistled a loud and piercing whistle that made everyone jump. "As I was saying, for the hundredth time, Gennai has e-mailed me saying that he has found new Digidestineds. It seems to him that we are all too irresponsible to save the world from destruction. We are to meet them and their Digimon at the Nakano Park tomorrow."  
To Be Continued! Ha ha ha! Ok, so how was it? As I said at the beginning, please review, e-mail, anything.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
